


Never Leave

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slams the door shut harder than he probably should have. But at least he has super speed and not super strength, so the door doesn’t break. Which is good, because he could use something that is not broken right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Takes Place at the beginning of Season Two, so there's some minor spoilers.

He slams the door shut harder than he probably should have. But at least he has super speed and not super strength, so the door doesn’t break. Which is good, because he could use something that is _not_ broken right now.

He’s had so much pain in his life. His mother being killed in front on him, the physical and emotional pain dealt to him by Tony Woodward. Of course all of the pain he gets while being The Flash. But nothing, _nothing_ , compares to this. To losing his _dad_.

Wells… or Eobard… or whoever he was… had been right. His dad is _finally_ out of Iron Heights and he’s still not happy. And he can’t help but feel so _angry_ at his dad. Upset and _angry_. How can he just leave? He doesn’t really buy the excuse that his dad gave him and it _stings_ so much.

“Whoa.” Cisco says in surprise from the couch. “What’d that door do to you?”

Barry lets out a breath and shakes his head. “Nothing.”

“Okay? So, we still gonna have dinner with your dad?”  

Barry blinks at his boyfriend. He shakes his head and moves to sit next to Cisco, slumping down and leaning his head against the back of the couch. Cisco shifts closer and rests his hand on Barry’s leg. He’d completely forgotten about their plans to surprise his dad and right now he didn’t really want to think about it at all.

“No…” Barry mutters. “He’s leaving. And I don’t really want to see him.”

“I’m sorry, Man, I… had no idea.”

“Yeah. Well, neither did I…” Barry spits out bitterly.

“What do you need?” Cisco asks, reaching up to cup Barry’s cheek in his hand.

Barry licks his lips, leaning into the warmth of Cisco’s hand. “Just… please never leave. I’ve lost too many people already.”

“Hey, Man, _Barry_. I’m never leaving you.” Cisco whispers. He rests his other hand on Barry’s shoulder, absently rubbing his thumb over Barry’s collar bone. “ _Never.”_


End file.
